1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard unit for use to input data to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a keyboard unit which is capable of being used as a cradling unit for the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal refers to a portable information device, such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a notebook computer, an MP3 player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet personal computer (PC). Such a portable terminal includes a data input unit and a data output unit, in which the data input unit typically employs a keypad or a keyboard having a plurality of keys, and the data output unit employs an LCD or AMOLED display device, or the like.
A stylus pen for inputting data, a cradle for inclinedly supporting a display unit, a small keyboard for convenient data input, a USB for storing desired data, etc. are examples of accessories for such a portable terminal Among the accessories, a user should carry the cradle for inclinedly supporting the body of the portable terminal A conventional cradle may be formed integrally with the portable terminal, or separately manufactured and carried together with the portable terminal Considering the portability of the terminal, such a cradle is configured to be small and light.
Separately from the portable terminal, a separate keyboard is used for inputting data conveniently. Such a separate keyboard provides a user with a QWERTY key arrangement for convenient data input, in which the keyboard may be kept in a separate leather case and used as an accessory for the portable terminal However, such a case merely performs a function for protecting the portable terminal or the keyboard.
That is, when using a keyboardless portable terminal, such as a tablet PC, there is an inconvenience in that a cradle and a keyboard, which are merely used as accessories, should be carried together with the portable terminal.